Mission souvenirs
has picked up during the course of their adventures.]] Shortly after the Team was formed, Wally West made a habit of picking up items he found on missions as souvenirs. These souvenirs were kept on shelves in a trophy room at Mount Justice. Sometime after 2011, this task of collecting souvenirs fell to new member of the Team Garfield Logan, a task in which he seems to take great joy. Souvenirs that have been collected include: 2010 * Superboy: 'Wally, Robin and Aqualad rescue Superboy, who then joins the Team. * 'Brom Stikk's robotic eye: Wally picked it up off the ground after Miss Martian smashed the android with a rock; * A Kobra Cultist's hood and mask: taken by Wally after he knocked out said cultist; * Artemis's arrow: An arrow that Wally believed Speedy had used to rescue him from Amazo, but which actually belonged to Artemis; Artemis's arrow was originally shown to have a different tip than Green Arrow's, but in "Denial" it was depicted incorrectly as having an arrowhead shaped exactly like Green Arrow's. Artemis later removed it and reused it to fight Red Inferno and Red Torpedo; it was placed back, with a molten tip. * Cheshire's mask: picked up by Wally after Artemis knocked it off Cheshire during an assassination attempt on Serling Roquette; * The Helmet of Fate: taken by Wally after the death of Kent Nelson since Wally promised to put the Helmet to good use. It was used later by Aqualad and Zatanna as a "Plan B" for missions that went bad. It currently is no longer part of the collection as Zatara used it to become the new Doctor Fate; * Sphere: rescued by Miss Martian and Superboy from Psimon and the Light in Bialya. Superboy decided to keep it as a pet; * Wolf: was originally the leader of a pack under the mind control of Brain. Superboy bested Wolf in a fight for dominance and adopted him as a pet; * Monsieur Mallah's beret: taken by Wally during a fight with the gorilla; * A piece of Count Vertigo's cape: ripped off by Wally during a struggle with Vertigo during the battle with the Injustice League and used by Artemis as a sling for Wally's broken arm; * A robotic hand: taken by Wally from T.O. Morrow's hideout after the defeat of Red Volcano; * A sippy cup: was given to Wally by a toddler he rescued; he used it to replace the Helmet of Fate. * A medical backpack: was given to Wally so he could carry a donor heart across the United States to Queen Perdita—Wally was originally offered Count Vertigo's sword, but found the pack more meaningful; * A video tape of Hello, Megan!: originally owned by Marie Logan, Wally asked if he could take it; * A tracer: Artemis planted a tracer on a train to deceive the rest of the Team. Originally, Wally had wanted one of Cheshire's sai, but the anger over the deception of Artemis made him change his mind; * Sportsmaster's mask: given to Wally after being taken by Artemis when she knocked him out. 2016 * A Krolotean's sash: taken by Miss Martian for Beast Boy after she used her psychic powers on a Krolotean, leaving it in a catatonic state; * Aqualad's tracker: taken by Impulse so Aqualad couldn't track him or Blue Beetle. Its true purpose was to infect Mount Justice's security protocols, leaving it defenseless to attack. * Aqualad's bomb: left for the Team as a "souvenir", Aqualad had it detonated shortly after, destroying Mount Justice and all the souvenirs kept there. Notes References }} Category:A to Z *